


Из темноты

by wilwarin575



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilwarin575/pseuds/wilwarin575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подавляемые желания могут быть похуже упрятанных в подсознании кошмаров.<br/>ST XI, отсылки к серии TOS 2x07 "Catspaw".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из темноты

— Земные архетипы, говоришь, — сквозь зубы цедил Кирк, поднимаясь с осклизлого пола. Казалось, весь первый этаж замка заболочен. — Почему если инопланетяне залезают к тебе в мозг, то обязательно выуживают оттуда всякую жуть? Или мерзость?

— Капитан...

Кирк отпихнул протянутую руку Спока.

— Я сам. Ты даже Ухуре руку не предлагал, когда та оступалась.

— Прошу прощения, — ровно отозвался Спок.

— У этого чёртова оборотня охрененно тяжёлая лапа, — пробурчал Кирк, неловко извернувшись. — Поясница будет ныть неделю.

— Мы почти дошли, капитан.

— Ты точно помнишь, где с нас сорвали коммуникаторы?

— Разумеется, помню.

— И по пути не будет ещё парочки ловушек, ведущих в подземелья?

— Нет, капитан. — Неестественно ровный тон с каждым ответом сильнее бесил Кирка.

— Ты в курсе, что сейчас похож на робота, и не в хорошем вулканском смысле?

— Не понимаю, о чём вы, сэр.

Кирк резко остановился и, развернувшись к нему, сделал два шага навстречу. Спок смотрел на него в упор.

— Нет, это я не понимаю, мистер Спок. Что на вас сегодня нашло?

Бровью Спок ясно дал понять, что удостаивать это ответом не собирался.

— Сначала я "неправильно веду атаку", потом мне запрещается "приближаться к неизвестным агрессивным существам", а дальше ты выставляешь живой заслон из офицеров охраны, когда я и сам в состоянии...

— Только благодаря всему этому вы до сих пор живы.

— А они — нет! — рявкнул Кирк. — Считаешь, тебя приставили ко мне, чтобы утирать мне сопли и беречь экипаж от зелёного кадета?

— Капитан, — спокойно заметил Спок, — очевидно, после недавних событий вы ещё не пришли в себя. Наша первостепенная задача сейчас...

— Выяснить, какого чёрта ты это делаешь! Стараешься меня вывести?

Спок прищурился и сцепил руки за спиной, выпрямляя спину.

— Я по-прежнему не понимаю вас, сэр.

— Это месть, Спок? — не унимался Кирк. — Хочешь выставить меня дураком? Зачем? Я и сам справляюсь!

Тяжело вздохнув, Спок опустил голову.

— Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой говорю!

— Шаг назад, капитан, — сказал Спок. Слова воскресили в памяти пару не самых приятных моментов.

— Глаза на меня, — прорычал Кирк. Адреналин, бушевавший в нём, требовал выхода.

Спок легко подался вперёд, как в танце, и встретил губами его распахнувшийся рот. Не с нежностью или глубокой тоской, что исходила от воспоминаний старого Спока. Скорее это было похоже на проверку реакции, критический эксперимент. Губы коснулись, и Спок тут же отстранился.

Теперь он стоял неподвижно в шаге от Кирка, чуть склонив голову набок, точно выжидал.

Одно дело — схватка с огромным оборотнем, где всё понятно и предсказуемо. А тут... Кирк потерянно всматривался в его глаза. Он безуспешно старался вывести формулу, в какую мог бы вписать произошедшее.

— Смена тактики? — Кирк облизнул нижнюю губу, будто хотел удостовериться, что это и впрямь случилось.

Спок, конечно же, не отвечал. Предоставил ход капитану, решил Кирк. А затем Спок опять опустил глаза.

— Я же сказал, — Кирк рванул его к себе, ухватив за ткань на груди, — куда смотреть. Опыты ставишь, значит?

На секунду ему показалось, что губы Спока дрогнули в усмешке — почудилось, лишь на миг, но Кирку хватило. Он с размаху впечатал Спока спиной в замшелую стену.

— Были там где-то кандалы в подвалах, — прошипел Кирк ему на ухо, — но идти за ними далеко. А ты хотел бы, Спок?

По горячему телу, на которое он опёрся всем весом, прошла дрожь. Вулканцы сильнее людей в три раза, если только ксенобиолог в Академии не преувеличила, отдавшись фантазиям. Пожелай Спок освободиться, ничто бы ему не помешало. Но он покорно расставил ноги, пуская колено Кирка, запрокинул голову, дышал часто и неглубоко.

— Мог бы и попросить, — сказал Кирк, как только убедился, что на бледной шее появился тёмный засос. — Прийти ко мне в каюту и высказать... пожелания...  
Спок низко застонал, стиснув зубы. Его руки не отрывались от Кирка, гладили и царапали, пока правая не остановилась на его загривке. Пальцы ритмично сжимались-разжимались, и Кирк довольно охнул.

— Я бы тебе отсосал, — шептал он Споку, — взял бы так глубоко, чтобы ты начал кричать. Ты ведь покричал бы для меня?

Неизвестно, слышал ли его Спок — Кирк бы не поручился. В его глазах плескалось только дикое желание, он сжимал Кирка всё крепче. Поясница у того ныла и протестовала, однако он и думать не хотел о том, чтобы притормозить.

— Или дал бы тебе меня трахнуть. Хочешь, Спок? Спо-ок? Твой член, большой и горячий, во мне, — Кирк опустил руку ему между ног, обхватил его сквозь ткань.

— А-а-а... — прозвучало слабо, как издалека.

— Может, я бы трахнул тебя сам? — Он дёрнул бёдрами, подчёркивая слова. — Не спеша, чтобы распробовать? Или быстро и сильно, как ты хочешь?

Спок вскрикнул и затрясся, пряча лицо у него на плече. Его шумное дыхание звучало в унисон с прибойными волнами в ушах у Кирка.

— Господи, Спок, видел бы ты себя, когда кончаешь, — мечтательно выдохнул Кирк.

Спок, на время лишившийся прежней ловкости, медленно пропихнул ладонь между его бёдер и надавил.

— Да! О боже. — Кирк успел намертво вцепиться в его предплечья прежде, чем у него ослабли колени.

После Спок обнял его, а он уткнулся в грудь Спока, чувствуя лбом нестерпимый жар.

Они простояли так недолго. Стена под Споком была ледяной, а ноги и спина Кирка разболелись не на шутку.

— Надо идти, — сказал он Споку, отодвинувшись с неохотой.

— Да.

Спок старательно приводил форму в порядок, и глаза его были опущены. Кирк хотел было напомнить ему, но Спок вдруг сам обжёг его взглядом.

— Идёмте.

— Эй, — Кирк удержал его за локоть, — назови меня по имени.

— Что?

— Это просто. Такое короткое имя, произнеси его, ну.

— Джим.

Кирк широко улыбнулся.

— Вот. И не забывай — всегда лучше просто попросить.


End file.
